1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fail-over system and method for fileservers, and more particularly, to distributed memory message passing parallel computer design and system software, as applied for example to computation in the field of life sciences.
2. Prior Art
Systems and methods are known in the art for providing a fail-over upon the failure of a fileserver in a parallel computer design. However, such systems and methods provide a fail-over at the cost of a reduction in system performance. As a result, the fail-over systems and methods of the prior art are not transparent to the application being run by the computer, either in terms of total performance or in input/output (I/O) connectivity.